Carl Sagan is the Emperor
by SanShine
Summary: The Emperor of the 33M sends a Sister of Battle and an Imperial Guardsman into the 2nd millenium. There they have to meet the undeclared Emperor and deliver him a message that will ensure humanitys place in the galaxy. This person is no one else than Carl Sagan. Why it has to been a Sister? Why an Guardsman? For some questions... not even destiny knows an answer for.


**A little story I wrote to contribute to the magnificent Warhammer Fandom.**

**Carl Sagan as ... The Emperor.**

* * *

"My Lord, there are some strange signatures coming from 12.74°.1954.40°. Increasing output level.", the female Tech-priest reported in a stoic robotic voice to her superior. The High Enginseer of the Adeptus Mechanicus Krishtak took a step forward and reviewed the readings on his consoles.

Seconds passed as the dull sound of the working machine spirits of the 600m long maintenance vessel Technatus resonated through the bridge. But then in an instant his eyes narrowed.

"My Lord... something wrong.", asked him the Tech-priest with almost a hint of emotion. Almost.

"Contact the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica on Terra immediately.", he ordered calmly despite his growing anxious.

"As you wish, my Lord.", stoic as ever the Tech-priest complied.

"Contact established."

"This is the Council of Terra member Phuedrus. I hope for you it is a good reason to disturb my procession, High Enginseer.", a resonating voice declared over Vidcom.

"I fear it is, my Lord. My vessel has detected an anomaly near Terra itself. A _time_ anomaly."

Phuedrus eyes became serious in an instant.

"Are you sure it is a _time_ anomaly?"

"Absolutely.", the High Enginseer reported.

"Then there is no time to be lost. You have done your duty well, High Enginseer. Proceed, but do not engage that phenomena. The Emperor will be contacted immediately as he told us in case of such a time anomaly.", the Master ordered Krishtak. As the head of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica Phuedrus could contact the Emperor almost instantly without time loss. That was the reason the Emperor himself ordered everyone in Terra system to report such an anomaly, that would without a doubt occur someday known by the wisdom of humanitys father, to be reported to Phuedrus.

He closed the Vidcom to the vessel in orbit and proceeded with contacting the Emperor who led the crusade against the enemies of the Imperium and spread the light of the Imperial Truth to all the humans lost in the darkness of oblivion. Despite all his power and knowledge he was only able to send a very brief message, without much honorifics. He would apologize afterward.

"_My Lord. Time anomaly. Terra. Phuedrus"_

"_**I am on my way. The Emperor."**_

_5 days later_

A magnificent fleet exited the warp 5 days later in the solar system and took course to Terra near the anomaly.

Krishtak stood on his bridge with his Tech-priests on duty. Waiting for further orders regarding that anomaly. And then his console signaled an incoming message. If he would have known who it would be he would have straightened his collar first.

"Greeting High Enginseer. You are the one who have detected the anomaly first?", the Emperor himself asked the shocked Enginseer. He bowed deeply (despite bowing before a vidscreen).

"My Emperor! I do not deserve this honor alone. It was my Tech-priest who found it and me who diagnosed it as a time anomaly.", he answered truthfully. The Emperor smiled.

"You two and your vessel shall be rewarded afterward. But first I have to concur to business that cant afford any deferment."

"Of course, Emperor."

"_**At least. I have found it.**_", the Emperor thought to himself. He sat on a golden chair that was more like a throne than a chair he confessed. The flagship _Emperors Proud _was over 120km long and almost 35km wide. One of the most powerful vessels in existence. The bridge (or the throne room many of his sons liked to call it) consisted of a few dozen working stations for Tech-priests and other persons commuted to the working of the ship and the well-being of the machine-spirits.

The room to the bridge opened and two Sisters of Battle stepped in and bowed to their allfather.

"We are here, as you commanded, my Lord.", the older one declared humbleful.

"Straighten up, Canoness Superior Kathrine. Your humbleness is well appreciated, but not necessary if we are alone.", the gracious Emperor spoke to her with the tongue of a father. 8 Years ago both she and half of her Order of the Ebon Chalice where transported through a freak accident millenniums back into time. Into a time prior to the founding of the Sisterhood and the Horus Heresy.

With the knowledge about the future the Emperor prevented Horus from betraying him. The Emperor could cleanse his most beloved son from the taint of Chaos. Horus was willing to destroy every Chaos infection knowing that he would have fallen for it would not have his father rescued him. His father could also have killed him, but he did not and for that reason Horus had sworn him infinite loyalty.

"Canoness, did you find her?", the Emperor asked the middle-aged woman before him. As a reply she stood and answered.

"Yes your Majesty. Sister Sara is waiting outside."

"Please let her in, Kathrine." A warm feeling pulsated through her body as he heard the allfather, her god, call her with her name. No Sister of Battle had seen the God-Emperor in action, alive. Except of her order, or at least what remained of it. 5,000 good Adeptus Sororitas survived the time accident that happenend 8 years ago.

Their ships stranded in the darkness of the space without any possibility to navigate. They thought they would die in this darkness, when a wonder nobody would have thought of happened. The God-Emperor himself in person saved them. Just hours after their arrival a massive fleet jumped into the sector. Kathrine was happy too see it was imperial, truly she thought at that time that the Emperor watched over them. But she did not knew at that moment how right she was. The flagship was the Emperors. The Ruler of Mankind had come. Alive and in his Golden Armour. At first she thought about a mind-twisting reality caused by Chaos, but when she witnessed the very presence of the ruler of mankind in person, every doubt had vanished in an instant.

"Sister Sara, you can come in." She shouted to the door behind her. A young woman stepped out of the door and stood bewildered next to her superior.

"My Lord, I am Sister Sara, how can I be of service to you." Sara said with bowing deeply before Him.

"I know Sara, we have met before.", the Emperor smiled in her direction.

"My Emperor, I did not had the honor to meet you before now. This is my first time seeing the ruler of mankind in person." The Emperor smiled. She had not changed.

"But you met me... in the far past."

"Emperor... I do not understand." The Emperor smiled. It has been a long time.

"I will explain it to you. At the end of the second millennium I met two persons that declared they were sent by my future self – Also me. They gave me coordination and the exact time of an event that would occur and that would change all of humanities history for the better. And so it did. My former self has to receive that information so that history can go its path unhindered.", the Emperor declared to both of them, showing them that he trusted them.

"And one of them was me?", Sara concluded right. The Emperor nodded.

"But why me? There would have surely been someone more capable, more older than me."

"Often destiny is as it is. Often we cannot change it, me included."

"I understand, Emperor. But I have a question. What was that about the coordination and time intel you will send to your former self?" The Emperor smiled and answered.

"Your arrival in this time." The Canoness Superior straightened to this.

"Of course. With our knowledge of the past, about the Horus Heresy and many other occurrences your Highness concluded a better approach. For example the cleansing of Primarch Hours from his Chaos taints. With that everything changed. For the better.", the Canoness inferred.

"It is as you say. You will have to bring my former past just this information. And something I will plant in your mind that is only reserved for me to see.", the Emperor declared.

"Who will be the second one, my Emperor." He smiled again.

"An Imperial Guard corporal." Saras face darkened at the Emperors words.

"Also Destiny?"

"I fear so my daughter."

_2 hours later, hangar of the Emperors Proud_

"Corporal Hartmann reporting in for duty.", a very young man saluted at the arrival of Sister Sara. Hartmann was 3 inches smaller than Sara, who herself was 1.96m due to her (limited) augment implants. Her implants where nothing compared to the ones of the Space Marines, but nonetheless very useful in battle.

"Corporal take the transporter. I am sure you have been briefed about the mission by Canoness Superior." she asked harshly. Hartmann tried not to react to that.

"Of course. I will fly through a time anomaly. Meet the Emperor over 30M ago and give him some time and coordination intel. Oh right... accompanied by a Sister of Battle. Sounds like an everyday-mission to me." Every former seriousness left his face.

"Spare your sarcasm and start the machine." She answered as harsly as ever to Imperial Guards.

"Did not even tell me her name. Well, you are not exactly my type, so fu...", he muttered to himself so she could not hear the meaning of the words before he was interrupted.

"Stop that mumbling. Start working."

"Emperor save me." Hartmann sighed.


End file.
